Fanfiction/The Care Bears (CareBearsFamilyWorld's Series)
This Care Bears fanfiction series by CareBearsFamilyWorld is a series of many stories featuring characters from the Care Bears TV series, and many other TV characters. The inhabitants of Kingdom of Caring, each one recognizable by their color, duty, personality and their tummy symbol (their insignias). Their mission is to help everyone on Earth share their feelings with others. The Care Bears inhabitat Care-a-Lot, while the Care Bear Cousins '''inhabitat the '''Forest of Feelings. Their ultimate weapon is the "Care Bear Stare" ("Care Bear Cousin Call" for the Care Bear Cousins), in which the collected family members stand together and radiate light from their respective tummy symbols, which combine into a ray of love and good cheer which can bring care and joy into the target's heart. It is initiated by the phrase "Care Bears Countdown!". They apparently know of the benefit concerts performed in Kingdom of Caring. Characters Main characters *'True Heart Bear': Co-founder of the Kingdom of Caring, True Heart is the founder of the Care Bears. The mother of the Care Bears and the Cousins, True Heart is everything one would expect the first Bear to be: warm, perky, caring and friendly. She is cream colored with a red and purple patch of hair on her head, and her tummy symbol is a multi-colored star radiating from a central heart. *'Noble Heart Horse': Co-founder of the Kingdom of Caring, Noble Heart is the founder of the Care Bear Cousins. He is cream colored, and his symbol is a multi-colored heart radiating from a central star. *'Grams Bear': Being the grandmother of all the Care Bear Family, Grams Bear looks after the Kingdom of Caring's two youngest members, Hugs & Tugs. A seasoned "veteran", an excellent storyteller, and a valued mentor for the family, she knows just about all there is about being a Care Bear, and is ready to lend a hand or a patient ear to help anyone in need. She is blue-violet and her tummy symbol is a pink rose with a yellow bow. She also always wears a shawl around her neck. * Gramps Bear: He is Grams Bear's husband who is a great storyteller and sometimes takes care of Hugs and Tugs. He is the same shade of brown as tenderheart bear and has a red 6-pointed star with a blue heart inside hanging from a ribbon on his tummy. He wears glasses *'Tenderheart Bear': Being the leader of the Care Bears, Tenderheart helps everyone show and express their feelings and helps his fellow Care Bears be the most caring they can be. He is brown and his tummy symbol is a big red heart with a pink outline. *'Funshine Bear': Funshine loves to play and tells jokes all the time, but sometimes forgets that there are times in life you must be serious. She is yellow with a smiling sun on her tummy. She also wears a blue dress and blue jacket along with a black bra over her blue dress, a pink with yellow polka dots bra under her blue dress, a pink with yellow polka dot panties and black leg warmers with a blue flower in her hair. She is also married to Playful Heart Monkey. *'Grumpy Bear': Grumpy shows that while it's okay to be grumpy sometimes, it is also silly to let grumpiness go too far. He is the inventor/mechanic for the rest of the family. He is blue and his symbol is a dark raincloud with raindrops shaped like hearts. He is cynical, surly, and rarely happy, hence his name, but he does value his friends and smiles on special occasions. He wears a blue jacket and blue shirt. He is also married to Swift Heart Rabbit. *'Love-a-lot Bear': A bear who helps spread love and help it along wherever she goes. She is pink and her tummy symbol is two intertwined hearts with yellow and pink outlines. *'Birthday Bear': He wants everyone to have happy birthdays and loves birthday parties and games. He is golden yellow and his tummy symbol is a cupcake with a candle. *'Cheer Bear': A very happy and perky bear who helps everyone be their happiest and cheer up those who are unhappy. She is pink with a rainbow as her tummy symbol. In later episodes, she wears a ponytail and bangs and wears a yellow jacket with long, puffy sleeves and a golden yellow bracelet on her wrist. She is also married to Champ Bear. *'Bedtime Bear': Pretty much lives up to his name. He helps everyone get a good night's sleep and have sweet dreams. He is blue with a sleeping crescent moon on his tummy. *'Wish Bear': She helps make wishes come true, and although they don't always come true, making wishes and working hard to help make them come true is still fun. She is blue-green and her symbol is a yellow smiling shooting star. *'Good Luck Bear': He is all about spreading good luck for everyone. He is green and his tummy symbol is a four leaf clover with heart shaped petals. He is also married to Polite Panda. *'Friend Bear': A kind and friendly bear who shows what it means to be a good friend, Friend Bear is often partnered up with Secret Bear - as such, she translates her body language and interprets what she says. She is orange with two intertwined smiling flowers on her tummy. *'Secret Bear': Acts as a mime to the other members of the Care Bear Family, Secret Bear is not very talkative; she never speaks and keeps everything a secret, although there sometimes comes a circumstance in which needs to communicate a message to the other bears, in which case he performs a hilarious display of charades and pantomime to get her message across. Of course, this rarely works, and as a result she ends up having to bite the bullet and whisper into another bear's ear what she was trying to say. With only occasional exceptions, she will only tell secrets to her partner, Friend Bear. She is an orange bear and her tummy symbol is a red heart-shaped padlock. *'Share Bear': She helps others to learn about sharing the things they have. She shows that, through her symbol, sharing is caring. She is purple and her symbol is a heart-sprinkled milkshake with two straws. *'Champ Bear': He loves to play sports and games; baseball is his favorite. He also teaches the value of good sportsmanship. He is tan and his tummy symbol is a gold trophy with a red heart. In later episodes, he wears a red headband and a red sports jacket. He is also married to Cheer Bear. *'Harmony Bear': She loves peace and helps others overcome differences and show that they are something to be celebrated, not something to keep people apart. Harmony's tummy symbol is 3 joint-together hearts and she is violet. *'Brave Heart Lion': The self-appointed leader of the Care Bear Cousins and a fearless yet compassionate friend to all. He is brown-orange and his tummy symbol is a red heart with a crown hanging on the right side. His catchphrase is "Charge!". *'Playful Heart Monkey': The most mischievous Cousin anyone can meet; for him, the whole world is a playground. He is orange and a heart with a party horn is his symbol. He wears blue jacket and a purple shirt with green pants. He is also married to Funshine Bear. *'Cozy Heart Penguin': The sweetest and warmest of the Cousins, Cozy Heart is a great swimmer and the one most suited to winter conditions. She is lilac and his symbol is a stocking cap resting on the left side of a red heart. She is the only non-mammal in the Care Bear Family. *'Lotsa Heart Elephant': The strongest of the Cousins in physical ability and perseverance, despite having a very weak mind. She is pink and her symbol is a pink heart-stamped weight. Her catchphrase is "And that's the truth" which goes at the end of some of hers or someone else's sentences. Like real elephants, she uses her trunk to trumpet and carry things. *'Swift Heart Rabbit': The fastest of the Cousins, reportedly running up to 90 mph to "help others". Sometimes her cockiness and overconfidence get her into trouble, but her quick thinking gets her out of it. She is sky blue and her tummy symbol is a red heart with white wings. Swift Heart happens to be the niece of the White Rabbit from Wonderland. She wears a blue dress and blue jacket. She is also married to Grumpy Bear. *'Bright Heart Raccoon': The smartest of the Cousins, Bright Heart is a walking supercomputer who can solve problems thinking logically, and helps his friends on their toughest dilemmas. He can even see in the dark. He is purple and his tummy symbol is a yellow heart-shaped light bulb. In later episodes, he wears an orange, yellow and red baseball cap with an orange vest, blue jacket and red and white sneakers. He is also married to Gentle Heart Lamb. *'Loyal Heart Dog': A very proper and formal-mannered dog, honest and loyal and true beyond compare. The reason behind his tummy symbol, a heart-shaped medal, is because of his warm personality combined with is faithfulness and his namesake. *'Proud Heart Cat-X': The "purr-fectionist" of the Care Bear Family, she reminds up to do our best in everything we do. When she speaks, she tends to meow, purr and screech. She is blue and her tummy symbol is a curved pink star with a red heart inside. She wears a blue dress and blue jacket. She is also married to Maverick Hunter Leader William X. *'Gentle Heart Lamb': She is the most softhearted of the Cousins, gentle and shy as her name suggests. When she speaks, she has a bleating voice. She is mint-green and a pink lace-trimmed heart-shaped pillow is her tummy symbol. She wears a blue dress and blue jacket. She is also married to Bright Heart Raccoon. *'Treat Heart Pig': She knows how to turn any occasion into a holiday. A real sweetheart, she gets along well with everyone she meets, though she has a tendency to over-eat but takes in moderation. She is yellow and her tummy symbol is an ice cream cone, showing her wholehearted devotion to helping others live life to the fullest. In later episodes wears a blue hairband with a denim jacket. *'Perfect & Polite Panda': Brother and sister, they always speak in rhyme, finishing each other's sentences are complimenting one another's feelings. Perfect Panda has a gold star with a ribbon on his tummy, while Polite Panda has a pink rose with a ribbon on her tummy. Polite Panda is also married to Good Luck Bear. *'Baby Hugs Bear': One of the youngest members of the Care Bear Family, she and her brother, Baby Tugs, are looked after by Grams Bear. She often gets into mischief and wants nothing more in life than to be a full-fledged Care Bear when she grows up. Sweet, curious, and love, she can never go anywhere without being hugged by anyone. Her catchphrase is "Oh, goody, goody, gosh!". She is pink with a smiling Star Buddy inside a pink heart as her tummy symbol. *'Baby Tugs Bear': One of the youngest members of the Care Bare Family, Baby Tugs, is a rough and tumble little boy cub who always gets into mischief. Like his sister, Baby Hugs, he too wants nothing more in life than to be a full-fledged Care Bear when he grows up and is raised by his Grams Bear. He is baby blue with a smiling Star Buddy inside a baby blue diaper cloth as his tummy symbol. * Daydream Bear: She is a shy, adorable and sweet bear. Because of her name she likes daydreaming. She is peach with two heart shaped balloons on her tummy. * Surprise Bear: He is a happy, perky, sweet and darling bear. His catchphrase is "surprise" because of his name. He is blue with a star popping out of a box on his tummy. * Take Care Bear: She is a happy bear. She is orange and has a smiling apple as her tummy symbol * Star buddies: They are shooting stars. * Heart buddies: They are shooting hearts. Minor Characters *'Madeline and her friends': In an old house in Paris that was covered with vines, lived twelve little girls in two straight lines. They left the house at half past nine. The smallest one was Madeline. *'Nona': Long black hair, light skin and baby blue eyes, wearing glasses. *'Nicole': Short dirty blonde hair, light skin and sepia brown eyes. *'Chloe': Long orange hair, light skin, mahogany freckles and jungle green eyes. *'Danielle': Curly brown hair, light skin and chocolate brown eyes. *'Ellie': Black short hair, light skin and powder blue eyes. *'Sylvie (AKA Simone)': Long dusty blonde hair, light skin and columbia blue eyes. *'Monique': Long maroon hair in a flip, light skin and apple green eyes. *'Anne': Long wavy dark brown hair, light skin and maya blue eyes. *'Janine': Blonde curly hair, light skin and indigo eyes. *'Yvette': Very short blonde hair, light skin and hazel eyes. *'Lulu': Short dark brown hair, light skin and Barney purple eyes. *'Madeline': Smallest of the girls and title character. Red hair, light skin and aquamarine eyes. *'Genevieve': The girls' dog. Extremely intelligent, possessing skills such as juggling, arithmetic, etc. She was a stray until she saved Madeline from drowning. *'Miss Clavel': Madeline's teacher and minder. She is commonly believed to be a Catholic nun, due to her general appearance, but her attire in Bemelmans' illustrations is actually that of a nurse (the fact that she is not a nun is also evidenced by the fact that she is not called Sister or Mother). She is always trying to keep Madeline out of trouble. *'Pepito': The Spanish Ambassador's son, who is about Madeline's age; he lives next door to the girls. For a time, he was constantly bullying the girls and being cruel to animals, but he changed his ways after one of his cruel tricks backfired. Due to his bratty nature and the distinctive hat that he constantly wore, he was called "the Bad Hat" by the girls. He stopped wearing the hat after he befriended the girls. He has a crush on Madeline. Villains *'No Heart': Enemy of the Care Bears, No Heart is an evil wizard that wants to make the world uncaring and destroy the Care Bear Family and all of the Kingdom of Caring with his evil spells. He can change forms into any animal and/or object, thanks to the lightning crystal in his magic amulet. According to Beastly, No Heart's birthday is Friday the 13th, and is either 200 or 300 years of age. *'Shreeky': No Heart's niece who wants to follow in his footsteps. She has a magical mirror that she can use to make everything miserable, and if that's not enough, she has a screech that can cause No Heart to change shape. She has purple and teal hair tied in a ponytail. She only appeared in later episodes. *'Beastly': A pig-like monster who is No Heart's assistant. He flies around in a pedalbike helicopter, usually with Shreeky as his passenger, and often fails in No Heart's plans. Theme Song Care Bears Countdown! 4, 3, 2, 1! Who's that comin' from somewhere up in the sky? Moving fast and bright as a firefly! Just when you think the trouble's gonna pounce, Who's gonna be there when it really counts? Do the Care Bears Countdown And send a wish out through the air x2 Just do the Care Bears Countdown When you need them they'll be there x2 Don't be afraid when clouds are brewin' in your heart, If you can dream just send a wish out in the dark, And do the Care Bears Countdown 5, 4, 3, 2, 1! Cast *Maxine Miller - True Heart Bear, Take Care Bear *Pam Hyatt - Noble Heart Horse *Pauline Rennie - Grams Bear, Cozy Heart Penguin, Daydream Bear, Treat Heart Pig *Jim Henshaw - Tenderheart Bear, Perfect Panda, Surprise Bear *Herself - Proud Heart Cat-X *Bob Dermer - Grumpy Bear *Dan Hennessey - Brave Heart Lion, Gramps Bear, Loyal Heart Dog *Susan Roman - Champ Bear *Melleny Brown - Cheer Bear, Birthday Bear, Baby Tugs Bear *Marla Lukofsky - Good Luck Bear, Playful Heart Monkey *Billie Mae Richards (before her death) - Bright Heart Raccoon *Patricia Black - Funshine Bear, Share Bear *Luba Goy - Lotsa Heart Elephant, Gentle Heart Lamb *Eva Almos - Friend Bear, Swift Heart Rabbit *Terri Hawkes - Baby Hugs Bear, Shreeky *Janet-Laine Green - Wish Bear *Gloria Figura - Bedtime Bear *Linda Sorenson - Love a Lot Bear *Nonnie Griffin - Harmony Bear, Polite Panda *Anni Evans - Secret Bear *Chris Wiggins - No Heart *John Stocker - Beastly *Tara Strong - Madeline *America Ferrera - Nicole *Tracey Lee Smythe - Chloe *Andrea Libman - Danielle *Mindy Kaling - Yvette *Mandy Moore - Nona *Isla Fisher - Lulu *Anna Faris - Anne *Bridgit Mendler - Ellie *Kelly Macdonald - Monique *Bianca Strohmann - Janine *Selena Gomez - Sylvie (AKA Simone) *Rico Rodriguez - Pepito *Angelina Jolie - Miss Clavel *Lynette Gillis (after Billie's death) - Bright Heart Raccoon *William Crist - Maverick Hunter Leader William X Episodes Season 1 The Care Bears Happy Day Babysitting/Care Shadows The care bears happy day babysitting Proud Heart Cat-X and Grumpy Bear live together so they babysit hugs and tugs. At No Heat's castle No Heart sends Beastly to ruin Care-A-Lot with his new invention: the disappear-O. Back at Care-A-Lot Hugs and Tugs walk out and see Share Bear giving flowers to everyone in Care-A-Lot so she gives hugs and tugs each their own flower to press, Grumpy shows everybody how to press flowers. Back at No Heart's castle Beastly says to No Heart that he's going to use the disappear-O and Care-A-Lot will be gone FOREVER!!! Back at Care-A-Lot Hugs and Tugs play with play dough and try to make animal sculptures, Grumpy shows everybody how to make 3 different animal sculptures with play dough. Alligator, cow and pig. Beastly pedals to Care-A-Lot with the disappear-O and lands. There was Hugs and Tugs, they tell Beastly not to make Care-A-Lot disappear Then all the Care Bears did the care bear stare. Care shadows It starts with Share Bear and Good Luck Bear helping a girl named Ellie with sharing goodie bags with her friends and then travel back to Care-A-Lot by rainbow roller. At Care-A-Lot everyone saw shadows that looked like care bears. But they were not just any care bears, they were Perfect and Polite panda. At No Heart's castle Beastly were taking a ride on No Heart's new teleporter machine to Care-A-Lot to capture the Care Bears. Back at Care-A-Lot Tenderheart, Funshine and Wish were playing with blocks, Bedtime, Treat Heart, Daydream and Harmony were reading books, Grumpy was washing, everyone was busy. Care shadows blocked their way. Harmony Bear said they were supposed to make No Heart care. No Heart didn't care, not even one bit. Back at No Heart's castle No Heart telepotedd himself to Care-A-Lot. Back at Care-A-Lot the Care Bears suddenly saw No Heart and No Heart suddenly saw the Care Shadows and said that he cared. Fit N' Fun/Safety Fit n fun Champ Bear hosts the Care Bears Workout Show. Safety Brave Heart Lion hosts the Care Bears safety game show. Daydreaming/Bears Share Some Fun Daydreaming Daydream Bear loves to daydream so she dreams about No Heart's portable un-caring bubble blowing machine. The caring-meter rang. That meant someone on earth needed help. A girl named Chloe was in trouble. Daydream Bear went and said hello to the girl. She liked daydreaming too. Daydream Bear was there to help. Daydream Bear flew back to Care-A-Lot with the cloud car. At No Heart's storm cloud Beastly took the uncaring bubble blowing machine to Care-A-Lot. Daydream Bear was there with Chloe. They saw No Heart. He said "I don't care" and the story ends. Bears share some fun Grams Bear tells a story about two friends named Proud Heart Kitten and Loyal Heart Puppy to tell what it means to have fun. Snuggle Time/Fun On The Sun Snuggle time the S.S. Friendship decides to go to planet cozykins. On No Heart's ship Beastly crashes and the Care Bears rainbow rescue beam down and snuggle. Fun on the sunCategory:TV Funshine and Playful Sex/ Funshine Bear's Sadness Funshine and Playful Sex Funshine Bear was cooking dinner for her and Playful Heart Monkey then she and Playful Heart Monkey ate their dinner and went to their bedroom. Funshine then decided to tell Playful Heart Monkey about them having sex. Playful Heart Monkey thought this was a good idea so he let Funshine Bear pull down Playful Heart's pants and underwear. Funshine then shoved Playful Heart's dick into her mouth and sucked on Playful Heart's dick. Funshine also then licked Playful Heart's dick and then shoved Playful Heart's dick through her pussy and made her moan while she was kissing Playful Heart Monkey on the lips with her tongue forced into Playful Heart Monkey's mouth. And then Funshine orgasmed and then became nauseated and pregnant a day after having sex with and being banged by Playful Heart Monkey and they are having a baby daughter when she is born. Funshine Bear's Sadness Funshine Bear was sitting in the bedroom that she and Playful Heart Monkey sleep in and she was sobbing and crying thinking about her past that her family before True Heart Bear and Noble Heart Horse took her in along with the other Care Bears to be taken care of. Playful Heart Monkey heard and saw Funshine Bear sobbing, crying, wiping the tears from her eyes and blowing her nose. Playful Heart Monkey and Sunny Heart Bear came to comfort Funshine Bear. Funshine Bear then explains why she is sobbing and crying because she misses her mom, dad, brother and the rest of her family because she believed that they are all dead. Funshine Bear then heard the door bell, blew her nose, wipe her eyes and went to the door. She then saw her mother Smile Time Bear and Smile Time Bear was happy to see her daughter again. Funshine Bear was crying tears of joy for seeing her mother being alive and was that Smile Time Bear told Funshine Bear that her older brother is still alive as well.